fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Fortnite: Battle Royale
On September 12, 2017, Epic Games announced the Battle Royale game mode for Fortnite. It was developed with inspiration from games like PUBG and H1Z1. It was released on September 26, 2017, and is available for free on PC, PS4, and Xbox One. Similar to other battle royale games, the game consists of 100 players fighting until the last man/team is standing. Players will start in the "Pre-Game Phase", where they're put on the Spawn Island that acts as the lobby for the players while they wait. While in the Pre-Game Phase, players can openly roam the island, pick up weapons and test fire them, all while waiting for the match to begin. Matches won't begin until the lobby is completely full, and once full, the Battle Bus starts it's engines and honks its horn, and a 10-second countdown timer will begin. Once the countdown is complete, all 100 players are loaded onto the Battle Bus and it takes off to the island. Players are now in the "Bus Phase". During the Bus Phase, the Battle Bus will choose a random trajectory across the world map and will fly at a steady speed in a straight line until it fully crosses the mainland. There's a 10-second countdown shortly after takeoff, and once the timer expires, players enter the "Drop Phase". During this phase, players can choose when to drop and skydive/glide to the ground, while the players who stay on the bus when it gets to the opposite side of the map are forced off, and the Battle Bus departs from the island. Once the Drop Phase begins, a 35-second countdown timer begins, and once the 35 seconds are up, the Storm warning goes off and players enter a 1 minute grace period before the Storm begins to form. Once the time is up, a white circle appears on the map, showing players where the storm eye will stop decreasing first, and the players can see the storm beginning to form around the outside of the map. After which, the players are now in the "Storm Phase", which lasts for the rest of the game. All players start with only their glider and a pickaxe. Once on the ground, players must scavenge buildings, their surrounding areas, and chests to find weapons and items for survival, such as shield potions, resources for building, and medical supplies for healing. Players will then have to kill, and avoiding getting killed by, other players, all while trying to avoid the storm that is constantly shrinking, forcing players to confront each other. The Storm (also referred to by players as "the Wall", "the Zone", and/or "the Circle"), is a large, blue, transparent wall that encircles the entire map. At specific times during each game, players get a warning and the "storm eye" is going to shrink, making the playable area smaller. The playable zone will continue to shrink incrementally until "the storm" consumes the entire map. Anyone caught in the storm will start to lose health, with the amount of damage taken being based on how many times the storm eye has shrunk already. Fortnite: Battle Royale adds the game's unique building skills and destructible environments to traditional 3rd person shooter combat. Player's can utilize their building skills to fortify current buildings or even create new ones. Items like traps add additional options for building and fortifying structures. There are 19 different named locations with open areas and other notable, but unnamed, landmarks in between. These include; Pleasant Park, Loot Lake, Retail Row, Anarchy Acres, Wailing Woods, Moisty Mire, Salty Springs, Greasy Grove, Flush Factory, Lonely Lodge, Fatal Fields, Dusty Depot, Tomato Town, Junk Junction, Haunted Hills, Snobby Shores, Tilted Towers, Shifty Shafts, and Lucky Landing Storm Phases All Storm Phase times can be found listed below: Weapon and Item Rarity While exploring the Fortnite: Battle Royale map, the player will discover weapons, each with varying levels of rarity. Weapon stats depend on its rarity, rating from common to legendary. Rarity and its corresponding color, from weakest to strongest, goes as follows: Common – Grey Uncommon – Green Rare – Blue Epic – Purple Legendary – Orange/Gold Weapon and Item Stats Listed below are each type of weapon and its basic stats. A critical hit (aka headshots) will deal double the base damage. Shotguns, due to the spread of the weapon, will have varying damage outputs depending on shot accuracy and distance from the target. When comparing damage to DPS, remember that a high damage rating won't always equal a high damage per second due to varying firing rate and reload speeds. Stats as March 3rd, 2018 Keep in mind that Battle Royale is still in development, with stats being subject to possible tweaks and balances and new weapons being added in regular updates. Assault Rifles Sniper Rifles Sub-Machine Guns *Taken out of the game as of February 2018 Pistols Shotguns Explosive Weapons Crossbows Explosive Items Weapon gallery Fortnite Battle Royale - Announce Trailer Category:Gameplay Category:Battle Royale